Code of Conduct
__NOEDITSECTION__ This Wiki has the potential to be a great place for fans of the game to gather and to share information. The internet is big enough for everyone to have their opinions, and to share their opinions. Not everyone has to agree, but they do have to play by the same rules: 'Rules' # Help other players # Be nice # Don't be a jerk It doesn't take a lot of effort to be nice to people; it takes less effort to be rude. If you know how to use a computer, you know how to nice, and how not to be rude. Be the sort of person that you want to meet in online forums: be nice, be friendly, be welcoming, be helpful. 'Rules for this Wiki's Forum' In addition to the three simple rules defined above, users of this Wiki t's Forum will need to ahere to the Rules of the GoTA Wiki's Forum; # Be nice and treat people with respect # Try to find existing discussions first # Ask for Help # Have fun! 'Language' Language can be a tough one. What is offensive in one culture may not be in another. It is assumed that if you know how to use a computer, that you know how to communicate in a manner that isn't rude. #If you wouldn't say it to your grandmother, don't say it here #If you wouldn't say it in a place of worship (any denomination), don't say it here In general, don't type something that you wouldn't say to someone if they were standing in front of you. Perhaps more importantly, write comments towards others in a manner that you would like others to write their comments towards you. We get enough grief in real life, we don't need to add to it by giving it to each other here too. 'Spam' This Wiki has ZERO Tollerance with people that post spam in the Wiki. Anyone that posts spam will have their IP addresses blocked for a year. This includes *Links to Cheats and Hacks *People that Post "Add Me" on our pages (Create an Account and put a link on your Profile Page, don't spam our pages and/or forum) 'Insta Bans' While "Rule 3" should cover everything, sadly some people need to have specifics laid out. This is not a definitive list, but should act as a guideline as to what WON'T be tollerated under any circumstances and will get you a Permanantly Banned. These shouldn't have to be spelled out, and will hopefully never need to be acted upon here, but incase there is ever a need for them, here they are: * Jokes about rape * Threats of physical violence against other members * Denigration relating to race, gender, sexuality or religion * Sexual comments about and/or towards other users Again, if someone is old enough to use a computer then they should be old enough to know that this sort of behaviour is completely unacceptable. People that engage in behaviour like this will be banned from the Wiki without discussion. 'Disruptor Beam's Code of Conduct for the Game' Disruptor Beam have a set of Clear and Concise Rules for PlayClear and Concise Rules for Playing GoTA by Khatie, Posted 21 January 2014 on Disruptor Beam's Website, Updated 10 February 10 2014; *Don’t cheat * Don’t share your account information * Don’t use scripts, extensions, macros, or external links that provide an unfair advantage over others * Don’t modify the game code or abuse bugs * Don’t create alt accounts to boost your main account or Alliance * Don’t harass other players through ravens, Alliance chat, or the forums * Remember to be respectful of other players and the development team. * HAVE FUN! While we play The Game of Thrones in the game, outside of it we’re all human and are trying to have fun within Game of Thrones Ascent. Anyone that plays Game of Thrones: Ascent must adhere to Disruptor Beam's (DB) Terms of Service (ToS). In addition to the ToS, all players must ahere to DB's Alliance and Individual Code of Conduct. 'Banning' Disruptor Beam (DB) don’t like banning people; it's lot of work and no one is happy when we do it (not the person being banned, not their Alliance mates, and seemingly no one else that they might have competed against). Please save them the time and stress, and yourself the pain and inconvenience of being banned by following the rules. When DB do need to ban someone, the bans are usually as follows: * First minor offense: 48 hours * Second offense: 14 days * Third offense: Permanent ban Sometimes the nature of a first offence result in a Permanent ban from AvA or from the game entirely. These aren’t the only things DB can take action on. A full list of the things we can ban you for can be found in the ToS. 'References' Category:Policies